


That's The Way He Likes To Fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackrom, Blow Jobs, Dom Eridan, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Foreplay, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple orgasams, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Dave, Vibrators, blackromish, but their matesprits so, enjoy, its gr8 rlly, lots of kinks omg, u gon love dis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan isn't frequently dominant behind closed doors, but when he is, it drives Dave wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's The Way He Likes To Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I've had like 6 cups of coffee and I haven't slept properly.  
> Please revel in your shame as much as I did while writing this.  
> Enjoy.

Dave had been home for roughly about 12 hours.

Needless to say, Dave had a... difficult time dealing with that. The blonde was already hard as a rock, his body filled with lust and desperation. And there was only one thing that could cure him of his misery.

That thing's name was Eridan Ampora, who had just gotten off work nearly half an hour ago, and Dave was as aroused as ever, waiting for his fishy prince asshole to finally come upstairs. 

The troll looked irritated as ever. Shit. That's one point deducted from Team Horny-As-A-Chihuahua-On-Viagra. His dark curls were in  a tangled mess and his eyes were tired and irritable. His tie hung loosely around his neck, and his suit was already half off of his tall nimble frame. The guy looked like a goddamn zombie. Dave looked up at him, biting his lip a bit, but he payed no mind to his subtle signals. Eridan walked into the bathroom, freshening up without one sideways glance to his blonde, who was rather disappointed, mostly because he felt like he would actually die of blue balls. Put that on an epitaph.  Flowers and everything, people crying about how his troll boyfriend was too much of a grump to help a guy out. Damn that would be embarrassing--focus damn it--Okay, but this guy had to really commit if he wanted this. Eridan was in a pissed off mood. Dave could work with that, not what he was hoping for, but maybe he get a little bit in return for his accommodating efforts.

Once Eridan had walked back into the room, Dave was on his knees on the bed, legs parted as his long t-shirt hid his unclothed torso and thighs. He looked up at Eridan with a look of eagerness, letting out a soft noise as the troll looked his way. Ampora arched an eyebrow, his eyes fucking smoldering at the picture perfect human on the bed. A rush went straight to Dave's dick and he bit his lip, watching his boyfriend undress slowly.

"Eridan..."

No answer. That either meant that Dave wasn't getting shit tonight, or he had to turn it up a notch.

" _Master..."_

He could almost hear the grin that appeared on Eridan's shit eating expression as he turned around.

"Yes, my pet?" The troll purred out softly, taking off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Master I... I want to play with you..." Dave said breathlessly, the words dripping off his tongue like sweet honey. The troll arched an eyebrow, chuckling softly as he turned around, his gorgeous tattoos lining his arms and shoulder blades.

"Davve, you knoww I can't do that..." Two fingers gently lifted up Dave's chin and he looked into his eyes. 

"B-but Master I thought maybe we could just play for a while, pleeeaaseee~ We never play, Master~" Dave whined, pouting a bit. Eridan's expression changed, jaw shifting and eyes narrowing, and another rush made Dave's length twitch. 

"Davve you're gettin' on your master's nervves," Eridan growled, and Dave fucking ate it up, loving how sexy the troll got when he was mad. "You knoww wwhat happens wwhen you do th--"

"But Master I just want to play with you--" 

"You wwant to play? Fine. Let me find you a toy to play wwith." Eridan snapped, and Dave curled up, watching as his matesprit looked through a drawer of sex toys that they both had accumulated over the years, and he took out a long vibrator, adorned with a cat tail attached to it, along with some lubricant. The blonde let out a soft whine, looking up at Eridan with pleading eyes.

"M-master pl-please I--"

"I don't wwant to hear it. This is wwhat you wwanted isn't it?" Eridan quipped back, a scowl on his face, though in his eyes Dave could see how much Eridan fucking loved Dave as his own personal eye candy. The blonde looked down, his face flushing with shame, because he knew he did.

Eridan chuckled softly. "That's wwhat I thought. Noww, lift your ass up, darling I don't havve all day."  

Dave got on his hands and knees, hiking up his t-shirt to his torso and arching his back. He let out a whimper as he felt the troll's long cold fingers gently rub Dave's ass. "You knoww, lovve if you had just wwaited, wwe could havve played nicely, kitten." Eridan murmured, a little amusement in his voice. 

"M-master we still ca--aaaahhh~" Dave clawed at the sheets as he felt two slick fingers slide in him, slowly stretching him out. He arched his back, biting his lower lip and letting out a content sigh. "Master pl-please~" He moaned, spreading his legs and hanging his head. He rocked his hips back and forth against the troll's fingers, his ass moving back and forth slowly as he let out a soft moan. Eridan chuckled softly, slipping his fingers out and rubbing the blonde's ass again. He squeezed his flesh gently, climbing onto the bed and resting on his knees. The blonde whimpered softly, biting his lower lip as he felt his weight shift the mattress slightly. He felt a single nail run from Dave's neck to his torso, and Dave heard a chuckle as he trembled beneath him.

"Awwh kitten, are you scared?~" The troll teased, spreading out Dave slowly and teasingly.

The blonde moaned, hanging his head and clawing at the sheets. "M-master pl-please d-don't~ 'm sorry..." He begged pitifully, but the troll only scoffed, a grin on his face as he grabbed Dave by his golden locks.

"You should'vve thought of that before you became such a naughty thing, kitten." Ampora murmured, sliding the toy in Dave and holding his head against the pillows. Dave's eyes popped open and he gasped, feeling himself being stretched so much, and he already felt tight. "M-master o-oh god I c-can't do it--"

"Hush, or I'll take out somethin else." Eridan growled, switching on the vibrator to a low hum, making Dave jerk a bit in surprise.

"AH--haaaaa~Mmmaster o-oh~" Dave moaned, eyes rolling back in head as he rocked back and forth slowly, but feeling no friction against him.  Eridan chuckled softly, gently clawing Dave's back and tracing over his shoulder blades.

"You like that don't you, kitten?"  Eridan purred, sliding the plug in deeper. Dave let out a content noise, eyes closed as he nodded. "Mmmhmm~" He bit his lower lip, gasping softly as precum started to drip onto the sheets. The troll's nails dragged slowly on Dave's back, leaving a prickling pain. "M-master that hurts!" He whined, about to lift his head up, but Eridan pushed it farther into the sheets, making a tsk sound.

"You're starting to make a mess, pet, you knoww I hate it wwhen you do that..." Eridan sighed mockingly, turning up the setting on the vibrator, and Dave groaned, needing something to rock against. "That means more punishment for you." The troll said softly, fingers curling in Dave's hair while the other pulled on the tail of the toy. The blonde groaned, arching his back more so the vibrator wouldn't come out. "Master pl-please don't do that!! I- I like it~" Dave said quietly, filled with shame. Eridan chuckled softly, looking at his pet. "Wwell wwe're just going to havve to do somethin about that, noww don't wwe?" Eridan mused, a grin on his face as he got off the bed and went back to the drawer, pulling out a collar, engraved with the words 'Property of Eridan Ampora' and leash. Must have been something new. The troll put it around Dave's neck and tugged on it for good measure. "Howw's that kitten?" He asked, looking down at the trembling human.

"W-wonderful, master~!" He gasped as Eridan pressed the plug further inside of his tight entrance. He heard a chuckle from somewhere behind him, and Dave knew things were about to take a turn. After a few clicks, Dave lurched forward, moaning loudly and trembling as a loud hum was heard and waves of vibrations pulsed through Dave without any break. He cried out, arching his back and biting his lower lip. He felt more cum drip onto the sheets and he whimpered, shutting his eyes tight. Eridan tugged on the leash and he whined softly. 

"I don't wwanna hear a peep out of you, got that kitten? And don't make a mess while I'm gone."

Gone? Where the fuck was he going?

"M-master I--"

"This is your punishment kitten, don't you dare movve." He warned, before fucking leaving the room.

Dave ground his teeth together, biting his lower lip as he tried to keep his cool together. The vibrations just kept on going without end, and as much as Dave wanted to hold back, he eventually came on the sheets, but the vibrations kept going and going without pause, and not even 5 minutes later, the blonde was a pile of desperation, begging and pleading for Eridan to come back. He moaned loudly, tears leaking from his eyes as he came again, with little fluid. Dave moaned again, face in the pillows as he moaned louder and louder, trembling and sweating. He shook every time there was another pulse, letting out a soft whimper with every time he felt more DNA drip from his throbbing length. His arms had given out, leaving him shaking on the bed in his own fluid. Dave whimpered softly,desperately wanting something to grind against, so the blonde got up, his limbs trembling as he got weaker and weaker. He sat up right,or at least tried to, grinding his ass against the sheets and pressing the vibrator further inside of himself. He felt it hit a sweet spot of his, and Dave unraveled, moaning loudly as he came again on his stomach, biting his lower lip. 

Eridan didn't come back until ten minutes later, seeing his matesprit as a trembling mess on the sheets, sweat and other substances on the sheets and on the human.The troll purred softly, running fingers through Dave's hair and smirking.

"You disobeyed me, kitten."

" 'm sorry master I couldn't help it, it felt so goooood~" He moaned, rocking his ass back and forth lazily as he looked up at the troll.

Eridan shook his head and looked at Dave. "Wwell, I wwould havve taken it out, but, you didn't listen." Dave whined and moaned. Damn this guy was a royal ass. But he was Dave's royal ass, and he wouldn't have this any other way. Eridan grabbed the collar from the blonde and tugged on it so Dave was on his knees again. "Look at me." Eridan hissed, and the blonde looked his way, jaw shifting. Eridan grinned, taking Dave by the neck and pulling him closer. He chuckled softly, licking Dave's neck with his long slim tongue and nipping his skin. "Hope you're not tired, 'cause we're just gettin started, babe~" Eridan chuckled pushed Dave onto the bed again and straddling him. Eridan's lips connected with Dave's and he kissed him mercilessly, giving Dave little time to catch his breath. Dave moaned in the kiss, grinding against Eridan roughly, dying for friction. Eridan pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his lover with a devious grin.

"Somethin' wwrong, kitten? You look so..." Eridan dragged a finger down Dave's chest slowly, leaving a long scratch and blood slowly started to bubble from the wound. Eridan's finger reached Dave's pelvis, and Eridan grinned grinding against Dave with such a force that made Dave's eyes roll in the back of his head.

"Tense." The troll finally whispered, his smirk turning into a devious grin.

 Dave growled and looked up at him with a fire in his eyes, though he was pretty worn out from all that fucking teasing, trying to maintain some composure while the vibrator still pulsed inside of him. The troll got up from on top of the Strider. 

"Face dowwn, ass up, kitten." He chuckled, and the blonde did exactly that, burring in shame as he looked away from the troll, who had taken off the rest of his clothing.

Dave felt two cold hands on his hips and the weight of the bed shift again. The blonde's body flushed and he bit his lower lip, already overstimulated by the vibrator. Eridan's bulge rubbed between Dave's thighs, coating his skin his cool, wet, violet DNA. Dave trembled, biting his lower lip and moaning softly, arching his back. The bulge curled round Dave's length, and he could hear the troll moan softly as he rocked back and forth. Dave gasped as well, tugging at the sheets. Eridan slowly pulled out the toy, dragging it out and watching Dave tremble as he felt uncomfortably empty.

"M-master..." He whispered softly, eyes closing as he gasped. The troll's bulge retreated and Eridan rocked back and forth against Dave slowly, a grin on his face. "Are you sleepy kitten?" Eridan mused, tugging on the blonde's collar and grinning as Dave's head was brought up, and he could hear his breath hitch. 

"Y-yeah..." Dave huffed, rocking his hips against him.Eridan laughed softly grinding against him. "Oh, wwell, you're just gonna havve to deal wwith it."

"W-wait with wha--JesusFUCKERIDAN--" Dave hissed as the troll's long bulge slid into him, and he knew that Eridan was as long as the River Nile, so there was plenty to spare. The troll rocked back and forth against the blonde, grinning as Dave arched his back and clenched his fists. "C'mon kitten~ You knoww you like it~" Eridan chuckled softly, musing the troll's hair mockingly. "I swear to god---f-fuuuuuuck~" Dave trembled as Eridan's bulge moved in and out of him slow forceful pace, and Dave could feel all the ridges that lined the troll's massive length, and Dave fucking loved every second of it. Would he ever admit it? Hell no, at least he thought he wouldn't.

"Mmm--ahhh-master~" Dave was soon babbling again, eyelids fluttering as he gasped and purred for more. Eridan chuckled softly, holding Dave's hips in place as he rocked back and forth against him and moved in and out. The troll chuckled and thrusted in him over and over again. "You're so cute like this, kitten. My owwn little slut. You like that don't you? You like it wwhen I fuck your brains out and you squeal like the little kitten you are~" Dave nodded enthusiastically, moaning loudly and rocking back against Dave's rough movements. Eridan grinned, tugging at the leash again. "Wwant me to stop?" He teased, starting to pull out slowly.

"Haaahhhaaaa nonononono fuck n-noooooohhh~"Dave moaned breathlessly, spreading his legs as the troll moved faster. Eridan laughed softly, dragging his nails on Dave's hips. "Thats wwhat I thought." He chuckled softly, pounding into him over and over. Dave cried out again, moaning loudly and arching his back. "Oh god master it feels soooo goooood~" He moaned, tilting his head up and gasping. Eridan grabbed a fistful of the lightning blonde hair, holding his head down as he thrusted into him over and over again. Dave gasped, spreading his legs of and rocking his hips against Eridan's. The blonde could already feel himself about to climax so early, and he whimpered the troll's name softly, biting his lower lip as DNA already started to drip off his length. He buried his face in the pillows and tugged at the sheets, gasping breathlessly as his eyelids fluttered. "Haa--haa--m-master oh mmmaaaahhhh~" The blonde moaned louder as the troll slid in deeper, and the blonde arched his back, trying to keep going. The troll chuckled softly, looking down at the blonde. 

"Awwh, already tuckered out, kitten? Go ahead, babe you can cum~" Eridan mused, fingers running through the blonde's hair affectionately. Dave arched his back and gasped, eyelids fluttering as he let out a beautiful moan, body trembling as his face flushed. He still felt the harsh thrusts from his partner and he whines audibly, eyes shutting tight and he bit his lower lip. "M-master I--haa~" Dave gasped in protest, but the sly Ampora chuckled. "You're a big boy, kitten, you can do it~" Eridan teased, chuckling softly and biting his lower lip as he he ground against Dave's prostate. 

The blonde tipped his head up again, gasping loudly and squealing like a girl, cumming again on the sheets. He collapsed on the bed, panting and shaking, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "M-master pleasepleasepleaseIcan'tIcan'tIcan't pl-please master st-stooooop~" Dave begged, sobbing into the sheets as an undying fire burned in his abdomen. Eridan hushed the blonde, leaving little nips on the back of his neck and the shell of his ear. He moved in him over and over, his thrusts slow but powerful, and Dave let out a pitiful moan with every move. The troll kissed Dave shoulders with mocking affection, rocking his hips back and forth roughly ad he moved in and out slowly. He grinned and tugged on the collar, forcing the blonde's head up. "C'mon kitten, just a little more. You can take it all in, can't you?" Dave whined again and shook his head, face pressed into the sheets as he wailed and cried out Eridan's name breathlessly over and over again. Eridan purred softly, biting his lower lip and letting out a low growl before releasing in the blonde.

Dave arched his back and gasped, panting softly as he felt himself being filled up with Eridan's genetic material. The troll pulled out and kissed the back of Dave's neck tenderly, who mewled softly in return as violet cum oozed out of him. A long thin tongue ran along the shell of Dave's ear, making him tremble a bit. "Wwho do you belong to, kitten?" He murmured softly, biting the blonde's ear. "Y-you master, always you~" Dave answered back, mewling softly as fingers combed through his tangled hair. "Do you mind cleaning your master up, pet?" He asked softly, tugging on the leash again. Dave shook his head and looked at the troll. "Anything for you, sir..." He purred out softly as Eridan rested against the pillows of the bed. Before Dave did anything the troll reached over for the vibrator again, looking at dav with a devilish grin.

"Spread 'em, kitten." And Dave did so, spreading apart his ass and blushing dark red while Eridan stuffed the large dildo into Dave's already stretched entrance. The blonde squealed and trembled again as the vibrator was turned on. The blonde got between Eridan legs gently toying with the tip of the troll's bulge, too tired to get up as he was already panting. Eridan curled his fingers through the blonde hair, and Dave sucked on the tip of Eridan's bulge slowly, his tongue licking the tip teasingly. Eridan moaned and ran his fingers through the messy locks of Dave Strider, gasping softly. He bit his lower lip and rested his head back. Dave's back moved into a seemingly graceful arch, looking up at the troll while he licked him slowly.

"Master?" Dave asked softly, looking up at the troll. 

"Haa--you're such a good boy, kitten~" He moaned softly, tipping his head back as Dave took him into his mouth. Eridan felt as his bulge curled and twisted in Dave's mouth, rubbing against his tongue and starting to slide down his throat. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut and he trembled as the troll pressed the vibrator in him more; he spread his legs and spread Eridan's legs more, taking Eridan down his throat a bit. Eridan gasped, eyelids fluttering.

"Oh kitten, you're so good~ mmm---my pet~" He purred as he started to calm down, fingers tugging and pulling at the blonde's hair, while the other hand held the leash. Eridan tugged on it a bit, and Dave let out a pleasurable moan, eyes rolling back in his head as he took more of the bulge down his throat. Eridan arched his back and gasped, whispering the other's name as his eyelids fluttered. He whined softly before cumming again, biting his lower lip.

"Mmm good boy, kitten~" Eridan purred softly as the blonde pulled away, licking the genetic material from his lips. Eridan pulled the vibrator out from Dave and turned it off, setting it aside and taking of Dave's collar and putting that on the floor as well. He ran his fingers over the marks he had left and he looked at Dave with a loving smile. 

"Did I push you too hard?" He asked softly, looking into the other's eyes with adoration and a bit of concern. Dave only chuckled and grinned slyly. "Just enough, babe, as always." 

The two cleaned up afterwards, curling under the sheets together and slowly drifting off to sleep. Dave kissed Eridan gently, eyes getting heavy as a lazy smile was on his face. "Love you fishy prince." 

"You too, Stridork."


End file.
